Mirror Mirror
by 123stella
Summary: Everything that Susan wants is a life of normality, but it seems fate has in mind quite another thing for her. A reinterpretation of the fairy tale of Snow White in Narnia style. (AU)


Hello everyone! This fan fiction is inspired by the story of Snow White and the films that have been taken (especially the one with Julia Roberts and Lily Collins). I know my English sucks so excuse me! It is a SusanxPeter with a little of EdmundxLucy and CaspianxLillandil. Since it is an AU is not incest. I know that Ettisnmoor is not really a happy reign in the real Narnia, but rather is the kingdom of giants but since it's an AU I took a little freedom!

If you like leave me a review! I'd love to! (Even to tell me that sucks) ^ ^

Ah, again excuse my English but I'm Italian!

_A magical winter afternoon, as the snow gently covered the world, a young queen was sewing by the window admiring the scenery. Blacks scuttling crows in the snow in search of crumbs that just before she shed the window for birds. Distracted by the beauty that surrounded her, the queen pricked her finger. They dropped three drops of blood ruby, standing in the dazzling light snow. "It would be nice -thought the queen- have a child as white as snow, as red as blood, hair black as crows." Shortly after the Queen had a child as white as snow, cheeks ruby-colored hair blacks as ebony. The princess was called Snow White and kings and queens came from all over to honor the newest addition to the royal family of Ettisnmoor._

_The child grew between the love of father and mother, and four years later the queen gave birth to another daughter. The little that was shining like a ray of sunshine was called Luce. Unfortunately, the queen, weak constitution after the first birth, died, the king that loved her so much was deeply impressed, but decided to grow up his two daughters loving them also for his wife. But despite all the love that a father could give, the lack of a female figure was clear to the poor king that then decided to remarry._

_Fate would that a beautiful young woman came to the palace, her name was Jadis. With her beauty charmed the king, and he decided to marry her immediately._

_Ignoring the warnings of his great friend the King Frank of Narnia (that also lost his wife after fever epidemic that decimated the population, but had decided not to remarry to honor the memory of his beloved and not get rid of her memory from the minds of his young children.) the king decided to marry her and he did. But soon after the marriage the kingdom was shaken by a cold winter that seemed to have no end, and rumors spread that an alleged Beast on the border with Narnia, more precisely in the Forbidden Forest, kill the people passing or anyone lived in those areas._

_ The good king that could not see his population in panic decided to ask for help to the King Frank of Narnia who did not hesitate to help him and together they set off to find the terrible beast that invaded their lands._

_Unfortunately, during the journey the two quarreled because of the new Queen Jadis, as in the opinion of the Narnian King this was subjugating the will of his friend. The King of Ettinsmoor in anger drove his companion and forever banished him from the kingdom. Once left alone, however, he penetrated into the Forbidden Forest, but unfortunately did not come out again._

_The Queen Jadis monster so her true face. Cold, vain, superb, she was not content to be powerful and beautiful, she wanted to be above everyone else; she had a magnificent workmanship necklace in which there is a magical mirror to which she addressed every day the question, «Who is the most beautiful in the kingdom?» and it was reassuring answer «You are my queen. »_

_But over time, things changed. There soon arose a jealousy on the eldest daughter of the King, Snow White, who despite her tender age, however, proved beautiful and full of virtue. The jealousy grew so much that in the day of the third birthday of the little Luce, the Queen as always its daily demand in the mirror, but this time the answer petrified. «Queen still beautiful you are, but Snow White it is much more. »_

_Upset and angry Jadis plotted in secret a plan to get rid forever of the princesses, and gain full control of the kingdom: the faithful dwarf Nikabrik was supposed to bring the princesses in the Forbidden Forest and kill them and as proof of their death would have to take the blood of the small and the heart of the eldest, which would then ate dinner that night as emanating from Tash that had given her the magic mirror and her powers as a witch, in order to obtain immortality and beauty so coveted._

_But the trust Tumnus, the master of the two girls, accidentally listened the conversation and was able to send a request for help to the king Frank to accommodate the princesses a the border between the two kingdoms and bring them to safety. The faun had them assemble at dawn on a horse with the instruction to go straight ahead without looking back and to trust only the King of Narnia._

_Unfortunately, the Queen saw the flight and sent wolves of his special secret police to kill the princess. Wolves reached the right on the border where king Frank was waiting as promised to bring them safely holed himself up in their help kill some wolves. But they were too many to hold off for a single person although this was a King, and the two girls got thrown by the horse frightened by wolves, and they fell into the river. The king immediately rushed after them while the animals decided that it was useless to pursue them because they would die as surely as the river passed into the Forbidden Forest, and determined not to die also they killed a wild boar and carried the heart to the queen instead of that of Snow White._

Susan woke up with a terrible headache. It took some time to realize that she is in his bed and not in the icy waters that had wrapped her and Lucy in her dream. She got up being careful not to wake her sister, she must have done this terrible nightmare that haunted for the past thirteen years, Lucy insisted that there was no doubt a meaning if both did and it looked so real, and that have without doubt something to do with the loss of memory of the first seven years of life of Susan.

According to her it was only a dream as another, or rather this was what Susan wanted with all herself because she admitted that perhaps these nightmares as a past life that haunted both she and her sister had no doubt a deeper meaning . But she did not want to think about it and so she pretended not to hear the various theories that Lucy and Trumpkin theorized every time they had one (very often), and she went on with her cleaning.

All Susan wanted was a normal life.

After carefully washed and dressed she went down to make breakfast for everyone. That had become a habit for her since thirteen years ago when the dwarf Trumpkin had collected from the fishing net in which she and her sister were caught and brought them in his cottage. Susan had lost her memory probably after beating her head on the bottom of the river, infact she had a small bump on the side of the head. Lucy was only three years old and all she did was cry.

Trumpkin, who was already dealing with another girl one year older than Susan, decided to take them with him. The girl's name was Lillandil and she was a half star, entrusted by her father Ramandu , a complete star.

The girls were raised as sisters, but the characters of Susan and Lillandil had ever seen them in contrast. In particular, the half-star did not like the fact that the sister -smaller than her- postured a mother and trying always to command. Susan could not stand when instead Lillandil scolded because she took on the role of older sister, but then did not care to keep it going just looking for adventure with Lucy.

The latter on the other hand loved both her sisters. Of course she knew that Susan was her biological sister while Lillandil was acquired but loved the same way and suffered much to see them fight.

Lillandil was the sister with whom she enjoyed going to adventure in the woods and that rested in all her vicissitudes, mind, Susan was sweet sister who was also a maternal role and on which she could always rely.

«Susan? Are you in the kitchen?» Lucy looked out the kitchen door to see if her sister was still in there, rubbing one eye half closed with sleep.

«Yes darling I'm here. Keep eating your breakfast. »Happy to have found her sister Lucy sat at the small round wooden table built by Trumpkin and dive into the muffin prepared from Susan.

Soon came also the dwarf and Lillandil to breakfast and she did not escape the squashing of the smallest. «Lucy, you've had that nightmare again?» She asked with inquisitive eyes.

«Yes. Susan also had it tonight. »

«They are becoming more frequent or is my impression?» Said Trumpkin and gotten a dirty look from Susan who immediately lied «I have not had.» Lucy looked at her with open mouth.

«I heard you sweat it all night and you did not do more than repeat" drown "and" Lucy hold on! »

Susan blushed caught red-handed and turned just pretending to arrange the dishes «It was another nightmare ... not the usual ...» all stood in silence and hoped to have closed the conversation when Lucy went on, «I do not understand what it cost to you say that these nightmares have to do with our past. It 's so obvious! We can be princesses and for your desire of normality we'll never know! »

«Come on Lucy don't exaggerate ... okay gallop with fantasy but be princesses!»

«I do not gallop with imagination! These where you think we can catch them, the butcher?» Said Lucy pulling out the pendant that she always kept her neck. They had one both she and Susan, and Trumpkin said were manufacturing precious. The first in gold and the second in platinum, on the back of the medallions there was a kind of symbol probably belonging to some family, but the dwarf did not know, while the design of the front face was different for the two sisters: to Susan had a lily from which it derives her name, while a sun for Lucy also like her name.

The two girls did not know how to tell why they had them and Trumpkin insisted on keeping its secrets because ar certainly rare and of great value pieces. Those were not the only expensive things that the sisters had with them at the moment of discovery: Susan brought with her a spectacular bow and arrows, what was even more spectacular was the way in which just seven years she was able to use it. She also had a horn carved in ivory with a beautiful lion but never had the courage to play it. Lucy objects were not to be outdone, a dagger that gave the impression of being very expensive and the most important subject of all, a cordial able to heal all wounds.

«One point for Lucy» said Lillandil winking at the dwarf sitting next to her. Susan merely raised his eyes and said, «I'll do better to go or will arrive late.» Then walked near the fireplace in the lounge near which had supported the heavy coat to dry by the snowfall the night before. After pinned it for good in order to suffer as little as possible in the cold of winter that seemed to never want to go, she go back to the kitchen to do the usual recommendations «I recommend you go to take-»

«The wood yes, yes you have already repeated it ten times yesterday ...» said with exasperation Lillandil. Susan frowned «Well I just wanted to be sure that you should remember it ... I'll be late this evening, do not wait for me awake.»

«I did not have no intention» whispered venomously the half star, earning a glare from the present.

Lucy whirled forgetting to be angry with her sister, «Do you have to work also this evening?»

Susan walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek «unfortunately yes darling ... the pay is good and the owner of the tavern always gives me dinner!»

«I see well! With all the overtime that you do! I think Susan that you works too much ... we can do it without you had to kill you and fatigue so! You can't do that all by yourself!» Interjected Trumpkin. Susan replied with sweet tone, «I do not think we'll make it with this cold winter that never ends! The White Witch of Ettisnmoor is expanding its domain and we realized all ... I have to remind you that perhaps began to ask taxes even us? »

«That's why I sent a request to the High King» said Trumpkin with fervor.

Susan was about to answer acidly, but Lillandil preceded «Well it's almost a month since you sent it ... do you think has been lost as the others, or you finally convinced that the High King is too busy with his stupid dances for thinking of us common people in danger? »

«Do not say that Lil, I am sure the King will come soon» said Lucy fervently while the dwarf nodded in approval.

«I'd love to sit here and chat with you but now I have to run away.»

Lucy darted to embrace her sister «Be careful tonight Su!» Susan promised as every morning and with a kiss on the forehead to Lucy went away direct to the city.


End file.
